Addict, despite themselves
by Alexie Rose
Summary: fiction en cours d'écriture - Après poudlard.  Et si les choses avaient changé ?
1. Jeunesse, amies, travail Lui?

- _Bon Mione, j'te laisse, Harry m'attends._

_- Ok, à plus tard Gin',_ fit-elle en l'enlaçant. _J'passerais chez vous bientôt._

_- Oui, quand tu veux_.

Elles s'éloignèrent en se lançant un dernier sourire et la jeune rousse partit dans une ruelle pour transplaner.

Pour sa part, Hermione devait repartir travailler. Elle tient une bibliothèque, du côté moldu. Je sais, vous vous attendiez à ce qu'elle allait devenir auror, ou encore médicomage mais la guerre, remporté par Harry et l'ordre du phénix, a laissé trop de morts pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de ce genre d'affaire sans se morfondre. Alors, à la sortie de ses études, elle a reprit la bibliothèque d'une femme approchant la cinquantaine, qui avait décidé de parcourir le monde. D'ailleurs, de temps en temps, elle lui envoie des cartes. En fait, la jeune fille la considère un peu comme sa mère, puisqu'elle avait du effacer la mémoire de ses parents, pour leur bien… Enfin, Hermione n'était pas du genre à déprimer. Elle avait 25 ans, un travail, des amis alors elle profitait, coûte que coûte.

Elle était enfin face à sa boutique. Elle ouvrit la porte, la laissa ouverte en la calant puis posa son sac derrière le comptoir. Ensuite, elle s'installa sur sa chaise, prit le livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire le matin même. Il faut bien qu'il y est quelques avantages à être libraire, non ? La petite boutique marchait plutôt bien. Quelques clients venaient, et ils repartaient très souvent avec plus d'un livre, ce qui contentait Hermione bien entendu. Vers 17h 30, elle ferma _The Shop Around The Corner_. On est vendredi, elle finit donc plus tôt mais_, finir avant_ ne rime pas _rentrer avant_ avec une fille telle qu'Hermione. En effet, tout les vendredis, après son travail, elle me rendait à l'hôpital, pour apporter un peu de joie aux enfants.

Elle arriva à l'hôpital et se présenta à l'accueil, en saluant le personnel, avant de se diriger vers la salle où les enfants, qui sont à l'hôpital pour une durée plus ou moins longue, s'amusent. A peine entrée, un petit garçon s'avança vers elle, en courant.

- _Hermione ! Hermione !_

_- Coucou Cody, comment tu vas ?_

_- Ze vais bien_, fit-il en souriant. _Hermione Hermione, viens voir._

_- Oui, laisse-moi enlever mes affaires et je te suis p'tit bout_.

Elle accrocha son manteau, posa son sac en hauteur pour que les petites crapules ne puissent pas y toucher – qui c'est ce qu'ils pourraient en faire !- puis elle saisit la main que le petit garçon de 5 ans lui proposait. Une fois fait, il la tira jusqu'à l'autre côté de la salle.

- _Ze te présente Ivory, c'est ma copine_, ajouta-t-il en se détachant d'Hermione pour se mettre aux côté de sa nouvelle amie.

- _Coucou toi,_ fit Hermione en se mettant à sa hauteur. _Ivory, c'est ça ? _

_- Oui, je m'appelle Ivory, et j'ai 6 ans._

_- Et moi c'est Hermione. Que fais une aussi belle petite fille ici ?_

_- Je suis tombée sur ma tête en jouant, alors Papa m'a amené ici. Je suis arrivée il y a deux jours._

_- Hermione, Hermione, on peut jouer à cache-cache ?_ demanda le petit garçon, coupant court à la conversation.

- _Demande aux autres enfants, je dois aller voir quelques personnes, et je reviens._

_- D'accord, a tout à l'heure_, fit-il en prenant la main de la petite blonde, et en la trainant de l'autre côté de la pièce vers un groupe d'enfants.

La petite fille lui sourit et suivit son nouvel ami. Cette petite fille était étonnante. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle comprenait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, alors que la plupart des enfants étaient déboussolés. De plus, elle avait une beauté stupéfiante : plutôt grande, long cheveux blonds et raide, les yeux bleus gris ainsi qu'une peau d'ivoire, voilà peut être d'où venait son nom. La jeune femme se releva et rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes qui surveillaient les petits monstres qui s'amusaient.

- _Salut Hermione, on t'avait pas vu arriver. Comment vas-tu ? _demanda Clara.

- _Je vais bien et vous ?_ répondit Hermione, aimablement.

- _Ca va,_ répondirent-elles en chœur.

- _Tu as fait la rencontre d'Ivory_, fit remarquer Elsa.

- _Oui, elle est arrivée il y a deux jours à ce qu'elle m'a dit._

_- Oui oui, et elle repart soit ce soir, soit demain. Elle n'a eu que quelques égratignures, mais ils ont préféré la garder en observation._

_- Ok. Sinon, rien de neuf ?_

_- Non_, répondit Clara. _Mais, tu verrais son père ! Humm, trop une bombe_, ajouta-t-elle, semblant retrouver ses réactions d'adolescente.

- _A ce point là ?_ demanda Hermione en rigolant.

- _Oh que oui, une bombe. Il faudrait que tu le voies, il ne va surement pas tarder. Il vient la voir tous les jours à 18 heures 30, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit._

_- Dommage que vous soyez déjà prises les filles_, leur fit-elle remarquer.

- _Ouais, c'est vrai,_ fit Elsa, boudant.

-_Toi qui est encore célibataire, tu trouveras peut être en lui l'homme parfait, qui sait ?_ Compléta Clara.

- _Très drôle les filles._

_- Ou alors un coup d'un soir ?_ continua la jeune femme, sans tenir compte de la remarque de l'intéressée.

-_Arrêtez de spéculer les filles. Et en plus, ce n'est pas mon genre !_

_- Quoi ? Mais tu ne l'as même pas encore vu !_ s'indignèrent les deux femmes d'une même voix.

- _Mais non, les coups d'un soir. Bref, je me ferais ma propre opinion, et j'vous dirais quoi, d'accord ?_

_- Hermione Hermione, tu peux nous aider à faire un puzzle avec Iv' ?_ S'il te plait, ajouta le petit Cody, pour qu'elle cède.

- _J'arrive._

Elle lança un regard noir aux filles qui rigolaient en pensant qu'elle n'allait pas refuser de passer du temps avec la fille de son prétendant. Elles se firent alors une grimace, puis rigolèrent. Hermione se reprit et alla s'assoir en face de la petite blonde, tournant le dos aux filles qui continuaient d'insinuer des trucs.

La jeune femme passa alors plus d'une heure à faire différents puzzles avec ses deux petits préférés. Elles rigolaient aux blagues du petit garçon et aux réactions de la petite fille qui l'intriguait toujours autant. Alors qu'Hermione plaçait une énième pièce dans le puzzle, la jeune blonde qui était assise en face d'elle se leva, et courut en criant « PAPA ! » d'un air enjoué. Hermione se sentit faiblir. Elle ne s'était pas préparé, et elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une je-ne-sais-quoi face à un tel homme, qui s'avérait être un apollon si on écoutait les deux collègues. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, puis expira doucement, elle se leva et se retourna. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur le visage du dis-père, qui venait de reposer sa fille à terre.

- _Malefoy ? / Granger ?_ firent-ils d'une même voix.


	2. Quand l'esprit s'égare, les amis sont là

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ demanda Hermione, incrédule.

- _Je te retourne la question, sang-de…_

_- Stop_, l'interrompit-elle.

Elle le prit par la manche, s'excusant auprès de la petite fille, et le tira dans une pièce adjacente.

- _On vient à peine de se retrouver, et tu m'entraines déjà dans une pièce à l'écart_, fit-il remarquer plein de sous-entendus.

- _Malefoy ! Tu calmes tes ardeurs_, fit-elle en le lâchant_, et surtout, tu ne m'insultes pas en présence d'enfants ! Interdit. Ils sont déjà assez malheureux comme ça._

_- Tu travailles ici ? Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant les deux jours où je..._

_- Non je ne travaille pas ici, je tiens une… En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça_. _Mais… Ivory est ta … ta…_ fit-elle, n'arrivant pas à dire ce mot, n'y croyant pas.

- _Ma fille, oui_, déclara-t-il. _D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle m'attend_.

A ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, en laissant derrière lui une Hermione déboussolé. Elle reprit ses esprits après quelques minutes, et sortit de la salle comme si de rien était. Elle chercha Ivory des yeux, et ne la vit pas. Elle ne vit pas son père non plus. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de son petit protégé, les deux femmes chargées de la surveillance l'appelèrent.

- _Alors ?_ demanda la première.

- _Elle l'a prit carrément dans une pièce à part, je t'avais dit qu'elle allait tomber sous le charme_, ajouta l'autre.

- _Vous n'y êtes pas du tout_, fit-elle se renfrognant.

- _Allez Hermione, raconte !_ Fit Elsa, intéressé.

- _Je le connais_, fit-elle en repensant au fait qu'il se tenait dans cette même pièce quelques minutes plus tôt.

- _Oh ! C'est un ami de longue date alors ?_ demanda Clara.

- _T'aurais pu nous le présenter avant au lieu de te le garder_, fit Elsa en rigolant.

- _Ami, c'est pas le mot. _

_- Comment ?_ demandèrent-elles d'une même voix, ne comprenant pas où leur interlocutrice voulait en venir.

- _Pour faire simple, il me déteste, je le déteste, on se déteste_, souffla-t-elle.

_- Ah… Comment ça se fait ?_ demanda Clara.

- _Vieille histoire_, se contenta t'elle de répondre.

Elle salua les filles, puis les enfants et en particulier le petit Cody qui ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Au bout de 10 minutes à lui dire qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain, en raison de l'anniversaire du petit garçon, elle se défit de son emprise et sortit bien vite de l'hopital. Il était aux environs de 19 heures alors elle décida de faire un tour pour s'aérer l'esprit. De toute façon, personne ne l'attendait chez elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à celui qui l'avait traitée et dénigrée pendant presque 7 ans, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis environ 7 ans, et qui réapparait dans sa vie en tant que père de famille. Avec qui pouvait-il être marié ? Et que faisait-il dans la vie ? Elsa et Clara ne comprendraient pas, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne leur avait pas expliqué qu'elle avait à la même école de magie. Après tout, elles étaient moldus. D'ailleurs, que faisait Drago Malefoy, ancien Serpentard et anti « sang de bourbe », comme il les appelait, dans un hôpital moldu ? Avait-il changé ? Lui ? C'est vrai qui lui avait paru moins froid … Peut être que c'est l'arrivée de sa fille qui l'avait réveillé.

Hermione était à présent devant son appartement, situé dans une rue adjacente à celle de sa bibliothèque. Elle était très contente de son achat, et cet appartement convenait parfaitement à une jeune femme célibataire et à son chat. Elle avait même une chambre de trop, mais bon elle n'allait pas cracher dessus. Elle enleva sa veste, posa son sac et mis ses pantoufles. Elle se força à ne plus penser à cet homme, qui faisait parti de son passé et qu'elle n'allait plus jamais revoir.

Elle eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir, trainant longtemps devant sa télé avant de rejoindre son lit et de rejoindre les bras de Morphée malgré les draps froids.

La jeune fille se réveilla, déjeuna vite fait et s'habilla. Il était 11h, quand elle fut enfin prête. Elle prit un sac, et sortit de son appartement. Elle se dirigea vers une petite ruelle, où elle transplana. Elle arriva à Godric's Hallow, juste devant la maison de ses deux meilleures amis. Elle tapa à la porte, et quelques minutes plus tard Harry lui ouvrit, content de la voir.

- _Mione ! Je savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui_, fit-il en l'enlaçant. _J'suis content de te voir_ fit-il en la laissant passer et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- _Je avais envie de venir voir mes meilleurs amis, alors j'suis passée. Mais si je dérange je…_

_- Arrête Mione !_ fit une voix féminine, d'un ton sévère. _Tu sais très bien que tu déranges jamais_ !

- _Oh, c'est gentil Gin'_, fit elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- _Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils s'il te plait_, la supplia Harry.

- _Oh, Harry. Arête donc de t'inquiéter_, lui répondit-elle, compatissante. _Je vais bien, et le bébé aussi._

_- Alors, tu en es à combien de mois ?_ demanda-t-elle en regardant le ventre légèrement arrondit de sa meilleure amie.

- _Bientôt 4,_ fit-elle tout sourire.

- _Et où est donc ce petit monstre de James ?_

_- A l'étage, il joue. D'ailleurs, je vais l'appeler, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu sa tata_, fit Harry en montant à l'étage.

- _Tu veux manger ici ?_ demanda Ginny en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine, Hermione sur ses talons.

- _Bah, je ne veux pas déran…_

Elle s'arrêta en voyant la mine sévère de son amie. Elle esquissa un sourire et reprit :

- _Comme tu veux._

_- Alors oui,_ conclut-elle en souriant.

- _J'peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?_

_- Tu n'as qu'à mettre la table, si tu veux bien. Tu te souviens encore où se trouvent les assiettes ?_ demanda-t-elle, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Alors qu'elle s'affairait à mettre la table, elle sentit quelqu'un lui tenir la cuisse.

-_Bonjour James_, fit-elle en posant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. _Comment vas-tu champion_ ? lui demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans les bras, et en lui déposant un baiser bruyant sur la joue.

- _Vais bien_, fit-il, en lui faisant lui aussi un bisou bruyant sur la joue. _Tu sens bon tata_, ajouta-t-il, enfouissant la tête dans la nuque de sa tante.

- _Merci, c'est gentil_, lui répondit-elle

Elle le reposa par terre, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant qu'il ne parte en direction de la cuisine.

- _C'est fou comme je l'aime celui-là_, souffla Hermione en s'installant à table, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Il est aussi charmant que son père, n'est-ce pas ?_ fit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de sa meilleure amie.

Elle rigola, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Espérons qu'il n'est pas sa modestie.

Ginny arriva au même moment, le plat de pâtes dans les mains, et son garçon derrière elle. Elle l'installa sur une chaise à ses côté, et le servit. Ensuite, elle passa le plat à Hermione, et s'assit au côté de son petit ami.


	3. Anniversaire de Cody

Il était environ 1h30 et Hermione venait de quitter ses amis. Elle avait longuement discuté avec eux. Ginny, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps – enfin bien sur, il arrivait qu'elles se croisent, comme la veille, mais jamais assez longtemps pour qu'elles puissent aisément discuter-, était maintenant enceinte de bientôt 4 mois et elle allait, avec Harry, prochainement passer une écographie pour connaitre le sexe de l'enfant, espérant secrètement que ce soit une petite fille. Hermione, quant à elle, leur avait parlé de son après-midi en perspective, leur déclarant qu'elle allait passer son après midi à l'hôpital pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'un petit garçon, du même âge que James. Ce dernier voulu alors participer à la fête. Ses parents n'étaient pas d'accord au début, mais grâce à l'aide de sa tante, il pouvait maintenant se rendre à l'hôpital pour fêter l'anniversaire du petit garçon dont Hermione avait l'éloge.

La jeune femme était donc accompagnée de son neveu –en quelques sortes- et elle s'engouffra, en lui tenant la main, dans une petite ruelle, où personne ne passait. Elle prévint alors le petit garçon du transplanage imminent qui s'agrippa plus fort à elle, puis ils disparurent dans un plop caractéristique. Ils se retrouvèrent donc quelques temps plus tard devant l'hôpital. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille d'être calme, en s'abaissant à son niveau. Puis, elle se releva, lui prit la main et entra dans le grand bâtiment. Comme à son habitude, elle salua le personnel puis, au lieu d'entrer dans la salle où les enfants s'amusaient, elle entra dans une petite pièce adjacente, son neveu sur ses talons.

- _Coucou les filles, je ne suis pas en retard j'espère ?_ demanda-t-elle après avoir fermé la porte.

- _Non non, t'inquiètes._ Fit Clara

- _Et puis, toi en retard ce n'est pas possible si ?_ fit remarquer Elsa.

Elles rigolèrent, suivit par Hermione, puis elles remarquèrent le petit garçon, caché derrière la jeune femme.

- _Je vous présente James Potter, mon neveu_ déclara-t-elle en lui prenant ses épaules pour le placer devant elle.

- _Bonjour toi_, fit Clara, en s'accroupissant.

- _Bonjour Madame_, fit-il, timidement.

- _Il a 6 ans, et il est très timide_, fit remarquer Hermione. _Alors où est le héros de la journée ?_

_- Dans la salle, ils s'amusent avec ses copains/copines. Ils ont eut le droit à un clown ce matin, et ça à bien plut à Cody_, annonça Elsa.

- _On doit apporter le gâteau dans 10 minutes, mais tu n'as qu'à déjà aller avec eux, pour les surveiller et pour présenter ce petit bout d'chou_, regardant le petit James qui s'était recaché, aux autres, ajouta Clara.

- _Bonne idée_, fit Hermione, pour remercier les deux jeunes femmes.

Elle sortit de la pièce, la main droite dans la main gauche du petit garçon. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, où l'on pouvait déjà entendre le bruit qui provenait de l'intérieur, James resserra ses petits doigts autours de la main de sa tante.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Jay, tout va bien se passer_, le rassura-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

A l'intérieur, tous les enfants étaient réunis. Le petit roi de la journée était occupé de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Hermione apparaître il se rua sur elle, et serra ses jambes de toutes ses forces.

- _Doucement Cody, tu vas me faire tomber_, rigola-t-elle alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte_. Bon anniversaire p'tit homme_, fit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. _Je t'ai amené un nouvel ami_, fit-elle en approchant James qui était resté un peu à l'écart.

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Cody,_ fit ce dernier avec un professionnalisme qui fit rigoler Hermione.

- _Je… Je m'appelle James_, finit-il par dire.

- _Cody, tu peux t'occuper de James un petit instant s'il te plait. Tu n'as qu'à le présenter aux autres, et jouer avec lui. Je reviens_.

A ces mots, la jeune femme se leva et ressortit de la salle, laissant James et Cody faire plus ample connaissance, en espérant que le courant passe.

- _Les filles, vous pouvez amener le gâteau_, annonça Hermione en passant sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

- _On arrive._

Elles prirent le gâteau, qui était plutôt grand puisqu'il fallait nourrir environ 40 bouches, si on prenait en compte les enfants, les parents qui ont pu se déplacer -car même si ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de leur fils, ils étaient conviés, pour passer un bon moment avec leur enfant- et les personnel, principalement composé de Clara et Elsa, et si l'on comptait Hermione et son neveu. Elles arrivèrent alors dans la pièce avec le gâteau, à la suite d'Hermione. Tous enfants se turent et regardèrent le gâteau, bougies allumées.

- _Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire…_ commencèrent les adultes, bien vite suivis par les enfants.

A la fin de la chanson, le petit Cody s'approcha de son gâteau et il souffla toutes les bougies, avec l'aide d'Hermione pour les plus résistantes. Elsa se chargea de découper le gâteau, Clara de les mettre sur des petites assiettes en carton et Hermione de les apporter aux tables ou les enfants étaient installés. Elle prit donc deux assiettes et se dirigea vers la table du petit roi, qui fut tout sourire à l'arrivée de celle qui considérée comme sa « nounou préférée » et de sa part de gâteau. Elle déposa la première devant Cody, la deuxième devant James et s'aperçut qu'une troisième personne était là.

- _Ivory ? Je croyais que tu étais partie. Je suis contente de te voir ici, _fit-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

- _J'étais partie, mais j'ai convaincu papa de me ramener ici_, pour l'anniversaire de Cody.

_- Ah… D'accord. Bon, je t'apporte ta part de gâteau, je reviens._

Elle continua de distribuer les parts de gâteau jusqu'à ce que tout le monde, enfants et parents y compris, soit servis.

- _Je ne savais pas qu'Ivory était là_, fit Hermione à ses deux coéquipières, en prenant elle aussi une part de gâteau.

- _Il l'a amené ce matin_, déclara Elsa. Il _ne va pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs_, ajouta-t-elle.

- _Je vais y aller alors_, annonça Hermione en reposant le bout de gâteau à peine touché.

- _Hermione _! lança Clara_, c'est ridicule. Reste, tout ira bien._

- _Fais-le pour Cody_, ajouta Elsa.

Cet argument la décida et elle reprit donc sa part de gâteau, explorant la salle du regard. Ensuite, les filles se partagèrent le travail : Hermione déposait des timbales en plastique devant chacune des personnes présentes, Elsa passait avec le jus d'orange et Clara s'occupait du coca. Une fois tout le monde servit, y comprit elles-mêmes, elles s'asseyèrent à une table encore libre pour souffler. Quelques enfants venaient redemander une part de gâteau, d'autres un verre de jus d'orange ou de coca. Hermione fut prise d'une envie pressante et s'excusa auprès des jeunes filles, à qui elle confia la garde du petit James quelques minutes.


	4. Se revoir

Elle arriva aux toilettes des dames de l'étage, et elle vit que les 5 toilettes étaient tous occupées, et que déjà, quelques filles faisaient la queue. Elle se résolut donc à aller chez les hommes, son envie bien trop pressante. Elle n'en croisa aucun et se dépêcha d'entrer dans un des cabinets en entendant une des portes se déverrouiller. Une fois fini, elle ressortit du toilette, pensant être seule mais elle fut prise de panique quand elle vit une silhouette devant elle.

- _Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?_ demanda la dite-silhouette, sans se retourner mais en regardant Hermione par le biais du miroir.

- _Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?_ demanda-t-elle, surprise de le voir déjà à l'hôpital.

- _Primo, c'est ma question_, lui fit-elle remarquer en se retournant. _Et deuzio, ici_, fit-il en lançant un regard circulaire de la pièce, _c'est les toilettes pour homme, alors comme je ne pense pas que tu sois un homme, c'est plutôt toi qui n'est pas à ta place, non ?_

Elle grogna, serrant les poings et luttant pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, avant de sortir de la pièce, sans un regard pour lui. Elle ne le vit donc pas sourire. Elle rentra de nouveau dans la pièce où les enfants venaient de finir de goûter. Les deux comparses la virent arriver et sentit une tension émané d'elle.

- _Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Clara, inquiète.

- _Rien, rien. Tout va bien_, mentit la jeune femme.

- _Ok_, répondirent-elles en chœur, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago Malefoy toujours aussi élégant. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent se diriger avec sa fille, avec une grâce incarnée, alors qu'Hermione détourna les yeux, et les posa sur James. Elle s'affola, redoutant la rencontre entre James et l'héritier Malefoy. Elle s'approcha alors de la table, mais il était déjà trop tard puisque la petite blonde entreprenait les présentations.

- _Papa, j'te présente James_, fit-elle en lançant un regard sur le petit garçon.

- _James… _répéta Drago. _James comme James Potter, le fils d'Harry Potter ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Oui mais comment tu co…_

_- Mal-Drago, je peux te parler s'il te plait_, intervint alors Hermione, coupant court à la conversation.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Hermione le saisit par la manche et le tira vers la même salle que la veille.

- _Je vais vraiment croire que tu attends quelque chose de moi_, déclara-t-il, plein de sous entendus, en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- _Oui j'attends quelque chose de toi ! Mais pas ce à quoi tu penses_ _!_ ajouta-t-elle en voyant un sourire de dessinait sur les lèvres de son ennemi. _As-tu oublié qu'on était dans un hôpital moldu ? _dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour ainsi, baisser le volume_. Si bien qu'il faut éviter de prononcer le mot « sorcier » ou encore « magie », surtout autour d'enfants, ce que tu allais faire visiblement._

- _Mauvais pronostic Granger_, lui lança-t-il dans un sourire narquois.

- _Si ce n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été James, alors arête…_

_- Arrêter quoi Granger ?_ demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus/gris dans les prunelles marron de la jeune fille.

_- Arrête, c'est tout_, fit-elle en rompant le contact qui s'était établi entre eux.

Elle était exaspérée du ton et de l'attitude de son ancien homologue. Il ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle allait alors sortir, la main sur la poignée, quand elle fut tirée en arrière.

- _Lâche-moi_, fit-elle méchamment.

- _C'est vraiment le fils de Potter ?_ demanda-t-il sans lâcher son bras.

- _Lâche-moi, tout de suite_, ajouta-t-elle, en essayant de dégager son bras.

- _Réponds-moi_, fit-il, la tenant toujours.

- _Une fois que tu m'auras lâché_, fit-elle, levant des yeux noirs vers le jeune homme.

Il la lâcha et elle se massa le bras, visiblement douloureux.

- _Oui, c'est bien son fils. Et je t'interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux,_ fit-elle menaçante.

- _Je n'en avais pas l'intention_, avoua-t-il.

- _Bien. _

_- Bien._

_- Bon._

_- Bon._

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers ses trois préférés – car oui, même si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment parler et jouer avec elle, elle aimait déjà la petite Ivory, même s'il s'avérait qu'elle était une Malefoy- et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de James, qui fit une petite moue, apparemment peu content de la nouvelle.

- _Bon, mon p'tit Cody, ma p'tite Ivory, il est temps pour nous d'y aller._

_- Ah non _! gémirent les enfants en chœur.

- _Désolé mais James doit rentrer à sa maison_.

- _Je ne pense pas que ses parents diraient quelque chose s'il était légèrement en retard à cause d'une glace, n'est-ce pas, __Hermione_ ?

Son prénom sonnait faux dans la bouche de l'ancien Serpentard, bien plus habitué à l'appeler « Granger » ou encore « Sang de bourbe ».

- _Non, je_ … commença Hermione.

- _S'il te plait_, firent les trois enfants ensemble.

- _Je…_

_- S'il te plait tata Hermione,_ fit James, en la regardant avec une tête de chien battu, qui la fit céder.

- _Bon, d'accord. Une glace, et ensuite tout le monde rentre chez soi_, conclut-elle.

Alors que les trois enfants rigolaient gaiement, Hermione lança un regard noir au jeune homme, qui arborait un sourire, fier. Elle se dirigea vers Elsa, qui s'affairait à nettoyer les tables ayant servies au goûter.

- _Elsa, est-ce que Cody peut sortir avec nous ? Juste le temps de manger une glace_, justifia-t-elle.

- _Ca doit être possible_, fit-elle._ Il faudra juste que tu signes quelques papiers à l'accueil et ça devrait être bon._

_- Ok, merci_, fit Hermione, en s'éloignant.

- _Au fait Hermione,_ fit Elsa avant que l'autre jeune femme fut trop éloignée, _c'est qui le « nous » ?_

_- Je… James, Ivory et moi_, répondit-elle.

- _Tu ne vas pas être trop débordée avec trois enfants sur les bras ?_

_- Je serai de la partie_, fit une voix masculine derrière Hermione. _D'ailleurs, il faudrait se dépêcher puisque Cody m'a dit que ses parents venaient le voir vers 19 heures et qu'il est déjà_, regardant sa montre, _ 15 heures et 33 minutes_.

- _Précis_, commenta Elsa.

- _Toujours_, fit-il en souriant fièrement. _Bon, je t'attends dehors_, fit-il tout sourire. _Et dépêche-toi_, lui ordonna-t-il, murmurant à son oreille.

Puis il s'éclipsa, les trois enfants à sa suite, en lançant un clin d'œil à l'infirmière de garde qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir de l'attention qui lui portait. Alors que celle-ci allait relancer la conversation, Hermione l'interrompit :

- _Pas de commentaire_, fit-elle autoritaire.


	5. Y aller ou non

Ils venaient d'arriver au parc situé non loin de l'hôpital, si bien qu'ils avaient fait la route à pied. Le silence se répandait entre les deux adultes, entrecoupés des voix des trois enfants qui s'amusaient devant eux. Ils trouvèrent un banc et aussitôt les trois petites crapules demandèrent l'autorisation d'aller jouer dans les jeux, juste en face. Bien sur, les deux responsables acquiescèrent en ne les quittant pas des yeux.

- _Sinon, quoi de neuf dans ta vie Granger ?_ demanda Drago, tout en continuant de fixer sa fille qui descendait en glissant par le toboggan.

_- Vraiment ?_ demanda Hermione incrédule, s'autorisant quelques secondes d'inattention pour vérifier si son ancien homologue blaguer, ou non.

Visiblement, il ne blaguait pas.

- _Quoi ?_ demanda –t-il en posant son regard sur la jeune femme.

- _Tu crois vraiment que je vais te parler de ma vie, comme si de rien était, alors que tu as passé toute ton enfance à m'insulter_, lui reprocha-t-elle tout en gardant les yeux sur les trois acolytes qui s'amusaient. Je _te savais idiot, mais pas à ce point_, commenta-t-elle.

- _Je te savais rancunière, mais pas à ce point_, répliqua-t-il.

- _Tu ne me connais pas._

_- Toi non plus._

_- Bien sur que si, tu n'es qu'un être froid, sans cœur et fier comme je ne sais pas quoi._

_- Ca c'était avant Granger. J'ai changé_, avoua-t-il.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux, gênant pour Hermione mais apaisant pour Drago. Il sentit néanmoins la gêne de son ex-homologue et brisa le silence.

- _Ecoutes, on pourrait dîner ensemble un de ces jours. On parlera de nos vies, et tu verras à quel point j'ai changé._ _Ca te va ?_ demanda-t-il, soucieux.

- _Je… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre…_ fit-elle en baissant la tête.

- _Alors dis oui_, conclut-il, un immense sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

- _Tu me semblais pourtant toujours aussi épris d'une haine anti-moldus, vu que tu as failli m'affubler de cet horrible nom que tu m'as décerné pendant 7 ans._

_- L'habitude_, fit-il en souriant.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'habitude, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant 7 ans, cependant elle ne releva pas. Il continua :

- _En plus, crois-tu vraiment que je mettrais ma fille dans un hôpital moldu si je les détestais ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Tu as raison_, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Ils reprirent leur surveillance, contemplant les 3 petits garnements jouer.

- _Pourquoi ta fille est-elle à l'hôpital ?_

_- Elle est tombée. Elle courait dans les escaliers, bien que je lui aie dit de faire attention, et elle est tombée. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ait quelque chose alors je l'ai amené ici. Ils n'ont rien trouvé mais l'ont quand même gardée en observation, pour être sure._

_- Elle était censée être partie non ? Pourquoi est-elle revenue ? _demanda Hermione, intéressée.

_- Un anniversaire à fêter, des amis à voir et une, je cite, « très gentille dame à revoir », fin de citation, _fit-il en rigolant.

- _Oh… C'est moi la « gentille dame » ?_ demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- _Il y a des chances en effet_, fit-il en souriant.

- _Et tu as cédé Ô toi grand et manipulateur Serpentard ?_ demanda-t-elle en le fixant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit à son tour.

- _En effet_, admit-il_. Mais c'est physiquement impossible de lui résister,_ fit-il pour sa défense, avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, léger mais audible, puis elle regarda sa montre.

- _Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre_, fit-elle en se lavant. _Sinon, Ginny va me le faire payer_ ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

- _Ah alors, c'est Weasley fille qui a eut l'immense privilège de se marier au grandiose et sublimissime Harry Potter ?_ fit-il, ironique.

- _Oui_, acquiesça-t-elle simplement, un peu vexée du ton qu'il employait pour parler de ses amis.

Elle s'approcha du parc et appela les enfants. Ils furent déçus, surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à leur glace mais Hermione leur avait assuré qu'ils en auraient une la prochaine fois, s'ils étaient sages. Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, elle alla jusqu'à la porte de la pièce réservée aux enfants. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés châtains et le regarda entrer dans la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se retourna et vit les deux enfants, tristes de se quitter.

- _Bon, on y va James. Dis au revoir_, lança-t-elle.

James serra la main de Drago, le professionnalisme de Cody déteignant visiblement sur lui. Puis, il fit la bise à la petite fille, qui rougit à ce geste. Ensuite, Hermione s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune fille et lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue. Elle se releva et se retrouva en face de Drago.

- _A plus tard Malefoy, _fit-elle en avançant sa main vers la sienne.

- _Drago, je m'appelle Drago_, fit-il en serrant la main de la jeune fille.

- _D'accord, Drago_, finit-elle par dire.

A ces mots, il la tira vers elle qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui se retrouva coller à son corps, le visage très près du sien. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, effleurant seulement sa peau et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_- Voilà qui est mieux._

Elle s'éloigna, reprenant contenance comme elle put.

_- Ou puis-je te joindre, __Hermione__ ?_ demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne parte.

Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, c'est hallucinant.

_- Je suis ici tous les vendredis._

Puis elle s'éclipsa, tenant James par la main, avant qu'il ne soit plus répondre quelque chose.

Ils allèrent dans une petite ruelle et ils transplanèrent, James solidement attaché à Hermione. Elle tapa à la porte, et Harry lui ouvrit, soudainement soulagé.

- _Hermione ! James _! fit-il soulagé, _rentrez ! Ginny était folle d'inquiétude._

_- Maman !_ cria James en se ruant sur sa mère, qui le serra amoureusement, elle aussi soulagée.

- _Hermione, mais que s'est-il passé ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude_ !

- _Désolé Gin'_, s'excusa-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. _L'anniversaire de Cody était un peu plus long que prévu._

Ginny emmena son petit garçon dans le salon et Harry rejoignit Hermione qui n'osait plus bouger.

- _Elle m'en veut…_ murmura Hermione.

- _Mais non, elle a eu peur, c'est tout. Allez viens, entre. Ca va passer_.

Elle lui sourit peu convaincue et prit place avec la famille Potter/Weasley.

- _Désolé Ginny_, s'excusa Hermione une fois de plus.

- _Pas grave… J'ai eu peur Hermione, ça va aller. Vous êtes tous les deux là, c'est ce qui compte._

_- Maman ! Maman !_ Fit le petit garçon en revenant de la cuisine avec des biscuits. _J'ai des nouveaux copains._

_- Ah oui ?_

Le petit garçon s'assit entre ses parents, faisant décaler Harry pour avoir une place. Hermione rigola en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami.

- _Et comment ils s'appellent tes nouveaux amis ?_

_- Cody et Ivory_, fit-il après avoir fini ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- _Dommage qu'ils soient moldus, ils ne doivent pas connaître la magie_, fit Ginny en confisquant la boite de biscuits vu qu'ils allaient manger bientôt.

- _En fait_, commença Hermione.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait peut être du rien dire.

- _En fait ?_ reprit Harry.

- _Ivoryestlafilledemalefoy_.

Elle dit cette phrase tellement vite que le couple ne comprit rien. Harry lui pria de répéter, plus lentement.

- _Ivory est la fille de Malefoy._

Ils furent tous deux surpris. Chacun pensant « Malefoy ? Enfant ? Hôpital moldu ? ». Après encore quelques minutes de conversations, Hermione laissa le jeune couple et leur enfant seuls.

- _Il s'en passe des trucs bizarres Pattenrond_, fit-elle à son chat qui était déjà dans ses pattes alors qu'elle venait de rentrer.

Elle enleva son manteau et prit place dans son canapé, et alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans un sommeil plutôt léger, elle entendit un hululement qui la fit sursauter. Elle se leva et vit un hibou grand duc sur sa table à manger. Son cœur se mit alors à battre plus fort, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle défit la lettre qui était accroché à la patte de l'oiseau. Elle le caressa et lui donna un peu d'eau puis il repartit dans un hululement peu bruyant. Elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. La première chose qu'elle regarda était la signature : «Drago M. ». Son cœur rata un battement. Elle venait de le quitter, il y a même pas deux heures… Elle lut alors la lettre, après s'être confortablement assise sur son canapé.

- _Quoi ? Malefoy t'a donné un rendez-vous ?_ s'écria Ginny, sacrifiant le silence dans lequel était plongé le magasin de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- _Et… tu vas y aller ?_

_- Je sais pas… Il a changé, tu vois. Il n'est plus aussi borné et accro aux paroles de son père. J'ai l'impression qu'il est enfin lui-même_, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. _Mais bon, je me demande pourquoi il m'invite … En plus, je ne pense pas que sa femme soit au courant. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le laisserait faire si elle le savait. Tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Mione… C'est à toi de voir. Bon, moi je vais devoir y aller. Mes petits hommes vont s'impatienter._

Ginny partit, laissant sa meilleure amie toujours aussi troublée. Oui, ou non ?


End file.
